A Battle in the Mind!! Skwash Transformation!
Plot As the Saiyan stares down Ganos; Ganos manage sense Frost's energy and senses him creating the Chaotic Supernova. Paprika knocks Ganos back with Galick Flash as Wanta noticed that Skwash is regaining his consciousness and kept talking to him to help him. Ganos uses Circular Storm releasing multiple energy discs, however, Paprika destroys all energy discs with Casitematosúper Crash. Ganos is engulfed by the energy wave and is severely injured. As Paprika proceeds to overwhelm Ganos; Skwash continued to repeat Paprika's name. Wanta tries to tell him to remember the best memory he has and focus on it. Skwash responds by saying "mem...ory?" and grabs Wanta by the wrist. Ganos is kicked in the gut and sent flying crashing through the "ceiling" and into the "city". Paprika dodges each of Ganos energy bullets and punches him in the face followed up with a flurry of punches to the face. Ganos grabs his wrist after the seventh punch and punches him in the gut, but it has no effect on him and blasts him away Casitematosúper Crash. Paprika uses Saiyan's Rage against Ganos and manages to injure him with the X-shaped energy sphere before following up with a barrage of ki blasts. Skwash stands up as he looks up at Paprika and watches him continuously blast Ganos. He looks over to Wanta and smiles at him. He glows briefly as Wanta become confused as a Frost launches his Chaotic Supernova at Skwash. Wanta restores the damages to the "city" and the "walls" of the mindscape and subconsciousness respectively. The mindscape begins to glow as Wanta flies over to Paprika and tells him that Skwash is awakening. Paprika ceases his attacks and grabs Wanta's shoulder as they tell Ganos they'll bring him back when they're finished. Realising they going leave him behind; Ganos knocks Wanta to the ground and kicks Paprika away. Angered Paprika darts at him and punches him in the gut followed up with a kick to the back. Ganos is sent flying as Paprika flies over to Wanta and helps him up only to be constantly thwarted by Ganos attacking Wanta as the mindscape glows again. Wanta uses Kaio-ken x5 and attempts to punch Ganos, but the Universe 4 warrior simply blocks the punch and sends him flying with a punch. Paprika kicks Ganos in the back and proceeds to use his Galick Flash against him as Wanta fires Revenge Final Flash at him. As the smoke clears from the explosion; Ganos has reverted back to his base form and as remembers his training with Team Tekka. Team Tekka used the Timespace Machine to summon Liquiir: TR and Korn: TR and allowed them to improve, however, Ganos remained stubborn throughout the training and barely listened to the advice given by the duplicates cursing himself for being beaten by a mere Super Saiyan while Tekka is able to fair against Pinich's Super Saiyan form. Ganos relaxes his mind as he stands back up as Wanta and Paprika look on. Paprika asks if anything bad will happen if Skwash transforms while they're in his mindscape, but Wanta says "no". Paprika kicks Ganos in the chest sending him sliding across the ground, but Ganos simply stands back up. Ganos tells him that Paprika is a good person for defending his teammates and that he respects for such devotion and hopes to battle him again one day. He declares he will say the fight to the very end as Paprika is about to give him a finishing blow only for him to vanish before Paprika's attack connected. Whis and the remaining Gods of Destruction and Angels become surprised with Beerus quoting "you got to be kidding me". Paprika looks over to Ganos and notices his aura and the fact that Ganos has slimmed down. Ganos turns around with Paprika noting that his irises are no longer magenta but silver. Quitela recognises it as the "sign" of Ultra Instinct. Ganos dodges each of Paprika's and Wanta's attacks effortlessly and attempts to attack, however, he returns to his normal state almost immediately and gets hit hard. Sean-Sean announces that due to the use of Ultra Instinct includes its incomplete state being against the rules - Ganos is disqualified. Wanta is about to leave Ganos behind, but Paprika ultimately decides to bring him back to the real world and reappear in the centre of the Tournament arena as the smoke clears from Frost's attack and reveals that not only Skwash survived, but he has now reached Super Saiyan 4. Appearances Characters *Ganos *Frost *Paprika *Wanta *Skwash *Whis *Beerus *All Gods of Destruction and Angels except Universe 1's *Sean-Seán Locations *Skwash's Mind *Floor 5 Transformations *Super Saiyan *Transforming Ability *Ultra Instinct -Sign- *Super Saiyan 4 Battles *Ganos (2nd Transformed State) vs. Paprika (Super Saiyan) *Ganos (2nd Transformed State/Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Paprika (Super Saiyan) & Wanta Category:Fanga